Atraccion Fatal
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Un demonio le echa un hechizo muy especial al mayor de los Winchester y tendra que lidiar con las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso y que esto valga para todos los caps porque no pienso repetirme. Supernatural no me pertenece. Ni la serie, ni la trama, ni los Winchis, ni nada de esa serie es mio y lloro por eso todas las noches, no te creas. Esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro y para mi diversion. No gano ni una perra por esto y mi feliz por ello. Es un wincest y habra escenas de sexo explicito, asi que avisados quedais y al que no le guste el genero, que se de media vuelta y que cierre la puerta, que hace corriente. El resto, a disfrutarlo!!

Besos!!

Capitulo 1. 

Infierno. Castillo de Astaroth, zona este del Inframundo.

- ¡Malditos Winchesters, asquerosos hijos de chacales!

- Veo que te has levantado muy imaginativa con los insultos hoy, prima Astaroth. – Astaroth, duque infernal, general de cien mil legiones estaba teniendo un berrinche digno de una cría en el salón de su castillo.

Valefor la observaba desde el sofá de reojo y mirando a ratos la pantalla de plasma donde ser veía repetido, una y otra vez, como los Winchester exorcizaban a la otra diablesa.

- ¡Les odio! ¿Tú has visto como han vuelto a joderme un plan genial? Lo tenia todo casi acabado… y tuvieron que aparecer y mandarme de vuelta. Lucifer tiene un cabreo de espanto. No voy a poder cruzármelo en siglos sin que intente matarme. – Valefor volvió a mirar a la pantalla y paro la imagen en el momento en que se podía ver a ambos cazadores.

- Bueno… es su trabajo, es normal que intenten joderte el plan. Pero… ¡Por el amor del anticristo! ¿Tú has visto lo buenos que están? A mi no me importaría para nada que alguno de los dos me jodiera los planes… o los dos a la vez… uhm… - Astaroth fulminó con la mirada a su compañera.

- ¡Tía! ¡Céntrate, joder! ¡Que Lucy me va a matar por culpa de esos dos! – la otra diablesa soltó una risita y se levanto del sofá.

- En serio, prima… ¿Cómo quieres que me centre viendo eso? – preguntó señalando a la pantalla donde se veía a los dos Winchester de espaldas. – ¿Pero tu te has fijado que culos tienen? Y lo altos que son… ¿lo tendrán todo igual de grande?

- Eres una salida…

- Lo que tu digas, pero también lo has pensado, a mi no me engañas… - Astaroth se llevó la mano a los ojos, frustrada.

- ¡Valefor! ¡Que te centres en lo que estábamos! ¡Deja el culo de los Winchester para después!

- Aguafiestas… Mira, no creo que puedas cargártelos, la verdad. Estos son buenos.

- Para mi desgracia…

- Pero…

- ¿Pero? – Valefor se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá y miró nuevamente la pantalla.

- Pero… ¿te acuerdas de la vez que Lev nos hizo quedar mal delante del tío Belial? ¿Recuerdas como nos vengamos? – Astaroth se quedó un rato pensativa, para luego mirar a su compañera con los ojos abiertos como platos y el asombro reflejado en su rostro.

- Estarás de coña… eso es una niñería… - Valefor rió.

- Eso es una putada, más bien… y los entretendrá mientras tú terminas tu trabajo.

- Tía… a veces eres más cría que Belfegor. - gruñó Astaroth, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

- Si quieres no hago nada y que te sigan fastidiando los pactos… tu misma.

- Nah… hazlo. Total… peor no puedo acabar…

Tallahassee, Florida.

Dean Winchester estaba sentado en la barra de un bar cualquiera, tomándose la penúltima cerveza antes de volver al motel con Sam.

El pequeño no tuvo ganas de salir porque aun estaba dolorido de un golpe que se había llevado en la última cacería, pero Dean tenía ganas de despejarse un poco de todo y por eso salio solo. Aunque ya era hora de volver…

Notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado y lo observaba nada discretamente, haciéndole sentir incomodo. Se volvió hacia esa persona para decirle que le dejara en paz y se encontró con una chica que le sonreía burlona.

- Dean Winchester… debo decir que el video no te hace justicia. Estas mas bueno en persona. – saludó la chica a la que se le volvieron los ojos negros durante un segundo. Dean parpadeó sorprendido e hizo amago de coger su petaca de agua bendita, pero no pudo. No podía moverse. – Ni lo intentes, nene. No voy a matarte, si es eso lo que te preocupa, así que relájate.

- ¡Eres un maldito demonio! – gruñó el cazador. La chica rió divertida.

- Guapo y listo. Eres el lote completo, nene. Si ya me lo dijo mi colega, el demonio del cruce. Que eras una monería. – Dean volvió a gruñir. – No sabes lo que va fardando por ahí por haberte dado un morreo.

- ¡Agh! No me lo recuerdes. – exclamó el cazador poniendo cara de asco. El demonio volvió a reír.

- Bueno… vamos a los negocios. Estoy feliz de comunicarte que eres el orgulloso portador de un hechizo de venganza.

- ¿¿Qué??

- Lo que has oído. Has estado fastidiando los planes de una amiga mía y eso no puede ser, Deannie. He tenido que oírla quejarse durante horas… ¡horas! ¿Sabes lo que es oír a un demonio quejarse tanto tiempo? Algo muy cansino, querido. Así que… tienes diez minutos para salir cagando leches de aquí antes de que todos los tíos de este bar se te echen encima…

- No creerás que me da miedo una pelea, ¿verdad? – rió el cazador.

- Es que no van a pelear. Van a intentar meterte mano, más bien.

- ¿¿Qué??

- Sip. ¡Enhorabuena, Deannie! Te has ganado un hechizo de atracción hiperfuerte dirigido a los tíos. Lo activare en diez minutos y cuando lo haga, todo hombre que este a menos de cinco metros de ti, se sentirá irremediablemente atraído y con unas ganas locas de hacerlo contigo. – Dean se fue poniendo cada vez más pálido conforme la chica hablaba. – Así que, si yo fuera tú, iría a encerrarme a algún lugar aislado y bien lejos de cualquier cosa que tenga polla durante las próximas tres semanas.

- Estarás de coña, ¿no? – la demonio parpadeó y Dean notó que ya podía moverse libremente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al notarlo.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar de broma, Dean? – la vio mirar su reloj y sonreír torcido. – El hechizo empieza… ¡ahora! Yo que tu correría, Deannie… - el cazador la miró un segundo, espantado, antes de soltar un puñado de billetes en la barra y salir del bar a toda mecha. La chica soltó una carcajada y se tomó un trago de su coca cola. – Ay… anda que… cuando se de cuenta de que cuando dije "cualquier cosa que tenga polla" también me refería a su hermano…

* * *

Sam estaba investigando el próximo caso, buscando información en su portátil cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse violentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con su hermano, apoyado en la puerta y jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón.

- ¿Dean? – el mayor le devolvió una mirada asustada. - ¿Dean? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Er… tenemos un problema… tengo un problema… - masculló el mayor, dirigiéndose hacia su cama y empezando a recoger sus cosas. – Nos vamos. Recoge tus trastos.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – Sam parpadeaba sorprendido ante la actitud de su hermano. - ¿Qué demonios pasa, Dean? ¿Cas te ha dicho algo nuevo o qué?

- No. No ha sido el plumas. Ha sido un demonio. ¡Mierda! – gruñó, sentándose en la cama. Sam se sentó a su lado. No se había fijado nunca, pero… su hermano olía muy bien… pero que muy bien.

- ¿Un demonio? ¿Te ha atacado? – Dean negó en silencio. - ¿Entonces? – tampoco se había fijado antes en lo ancha que era la espalda de su hermano. Ni en lo suave que parecía ese cachito de piel donde terminaba su cuello y empezaba su hombro. La curiosidad pudo mas que el y coloco su mano ahí, apretando ligeramente. Dean le miro un segundo extrañado, pero ni le aparto la mano ni le dijo nada. – Venga, Dean. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

- Ese demonio, estúpido demonio, me ha pillado en el bar y me ha dicho que, como le he fastidiado a su amiga un trabajo pues me ha hechizado.

- ¿Hechizado? ¿Qué clase de hechizo? – Dean se sonrojó. Dios… estaba adorable sonrojado. Le resaltaba las pecas. Sam movió la mano hasta su nuca, en una caricia disimulada que le puso al mayor la carne de gallina. Aun así, Dean siguió sin decir nada. - ¿Dean?

- La muy bastarda me ha puesto un hechizo de atracción… para tíos… - Sam le miró parpadeando, debatiéndose entre carcajearse o darle ánimos.

Sinceramente, se tuvo que morder la lengua y aun así no consiguió reprimir una sonrisa. Es que era demasiado gracioso…

- Er… bueno… tranquilo… con que no te acerques a ningún tío… ¿Cuánto se supone que dura ese hechizo?

- Tres semanas… no puedo quedarme tres semanas encerrado en una habitación, Sam. Me volvería loco. Caleb tenía una cabaña al sur de Montana. Está lo bastante apartada como para que nadie nos moleste. Iremos allí. A Caleb no le importaría. – el pequeño volvió a mover la mano, acariciando la nuca de su hermano. Dean le mando una mirada suspicaz.

- Tío… ¿no crees que te estas pasando?

- En la gasolinera, un camionero ha intentado meterme mano. No, no me estoy pasando, Sam. Iremos y se acabo. – gruñó - Y quítame la mano del cuello. Estoy empezando a pensar que también te afecta a ti. – Sam bufó.

- ¡No digas chorradas! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿Cómo va a afectarme esto? – Dean se volvió hacia el pequeño, todo serio.

- Sam… júrame por tu portátil que no te esta afectando el hechizo o te dejo aquí y me largo yo solo a Montana.

- Dean… no me afecta. Te lo juro por mi portátil o que coja un troyano si miento. – el mayor le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- Más te vale…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

La cabaña que Caleb tenía en Montana estaba en un bosque, en mitad de casi ninguna parte. Sam tuvo que bajar solo a comprar provisiones cuando pararon en la gasolinera, porque Dean no se atrevía por culpa del hechizo.

Al pequeño le parecía que su hermano exageraba un poco las cosas, pero cuando volvió se encontró con el Impala rodeado por tres tíos que intentaban convencer a Dean de que bajara con piropos de lo más variopintos y cambió de idea. Tal vez no exageraba tanto…

Se vio obligado a espantar a los tipos para poder volver al coche y Dean salió del lugar como si Lucifer le estuviera pisando los talones. Llegaron a la cabaña en un tiempo record.

La casita era pequeña y llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarse. Caleb casi no pasaba por allí cuando vivía, ahora que estaba muerto nadie la había pisado desde hacia un par de años.

Al menos estaba limpia. Olia a cerrado y habia algo de polvo, pero estaba relativamente limpia. Dean soltó su mochila en el sillón y abrió las ventanas para que se ventilara.

Sam dejo su portátil en la mesa de la cocina y se quedo observando como su hermano se quitaba la chaqueta y abría las ventanas.

Estuvo embobado durante un buen rato mirándole. Viendo como los músculos de su espalda y brazos se estiraban y contraían.

No era porque no se hubiera fijado antes en el cuerpo de su hermano, pero ahora… si, era como si lo viera de verdad por primera vez.

Y, dios… vaya cuerpo… Bajó la mirada hacia su trasero y la desvió rápidamente al notar que se estaba empalmando. ¿Se estaba poniendo cachondo por mirarle el culo a Dean? Uh… puede que si le estuviera afectando algo el hechizo ese…

- Sam… ¿me estas escuchando? – uh… se le había ido la pinza mirándole el culo a su hermano… definitivamente, el hechizo le estaba afectando.

- Er… no. ¿Qué me decías? – Dean resopló y empezó a guardar las provisiones en la nevera.

- Te decía… que luego hay que llamar a Bobby para decirle lo que ha pasado, y ver si él sabe de algo para romper el hechizo. Y tú deberías buscar también. ¿Estas bien? Andas de un distraído que no hay quien te aguante.

- En serio, estoy bien.

- Uh… vale. Voy a llamar a Bobby, pero ya. Tú termina de sacar las cosas.

- Eres un mandón. – gruñó el pequeño cogiendo las mochilas.

- Soy el mayor, así que a callar. – Dean salió al porche y empezó a marcar en su móvil. Un minuto después, el viejo cazador contestaba. - ¿Bobby? Soy yo, Dean. Tengo un problema…

Quince minutos y varias explicaciones después…

- Bobby… ¡deja de reírte ya, joder! ¡No tiene maldita la gracia! – él Winchester hizo una pausa y se aparto un poco el móvil del oído desde el que se podía oír con claridad las carcajadas del viejo cazador. – Ya, claro… como no te ha pasado a ti… Estoy en la cabaña de Caleb con Sam, pero me da que a este también le esta afectando el hechizo. – otra pausa. – Si, Bobby. Ya se que mi hermano también es un tío, gracias por la información. Pero pensaba que… no, no se me ocurrió eso. - una pausa mas y los gruñidos de Bobby. Dean puso los ojos en blanco. – Ya, pero… ¿Qué hago? A Sam no le echó ni con agua hirviendo, ya sabes como es. - suspiró el Winchester y una pausa mas mientras escuchaba con atención. – Ok… ok, tú solo… busca algo para parar esto, ¿vale? Gracias, Bobby. – Dean cerró el móvil y se apoyó en la barandilla del porche, tapándose la cara con una mano. – Joder… en vaya lio me ha metido el demonio ese de mierda.

* * *

Dean suspiro de gusto mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su rostro y sobre su cuerpo, relajándolo. Habían sido dos días muy estresantes para él y la ducha le estaba sentando de maravilla.

Cogió el champú con los ojos cerrados y empezó a enjabonarse el pelo, mientras pensaba en como iba a salir de ese lio. Porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Sam también estaba afectado… tenia un serio problema.

¿Cómo demonios iba a evitar que su hermano se le echara encima? ¡Joder, mierda de hechizos! Podían hacer una distinción con la familia.

Tan ensimismado estaba buscando la solución al problema, que no se dio cuenta de que el problema en cuestión estaba entrando en el baño. Solo lo noto cuando oyó cerrar la puerta y a Sam trasteando en el lavabo.

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Que me estoy duchando!

- ¡Te jodes! Tardas demasiado y quería afeitarme. – Dean gruñó y empezó a aclararse el pelo.

- Aféitate cuando termine. ¡Sal!

- ¡No me da la gana!

- ¡Que te salgas!

- ¡Que no! – Dean no pensó. Le pasaba siempre que discutía con Sam, dejaba de pensar. Se dejaba llevar por la rabieta de crio de cinco años. Abrió la cortina de la ducha sin acordarse de que estaba desnudo y del problemita que tenía con cierto hechizo.

- ¡Que salgas he dicho! – Sam se quedo mirándole atontado a través del espejo.

Dean, desnudo. Vale, a Sam se le había cortocircuitado algo en su cerebro porque no podía ni hablar. Dean, desnudo. Con cara de mala leche, empapado y con un poco de espuma aun resbalando por su cuerpo. Desnudo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, soltó la maquinilla de afeitar y se acerco a su hermano sin dejar de mirarle. Dean retrocedió hasta volver a entrar en la ducha sin poder articular palabra. Se quedo sin aire cuando su espalda choco con los fríos azulejos.

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué… que estas haciendo? – preguntó tartamudeando cuando vio al pequeño lamerse los labios, avanzando hasta acorralarlo contra la pared. Sam apoyó ambas manos en los azulejos, a cada lado de la cabeza de Dean.

- ¿A ti que te parece, Dean? – la voz ronca, los ojos oscurecidos y una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Pues si, si parecía lo que parecía.

- Sam… - le advirtió, poniendo las manos en el pecho de su hermano, cuya camisa se estaba empapando por el agua de la ducha y tratando de apartarle sin demasiado éxito. La actitud de "voy a comerte vivo" del pequeño le tenia medio paralizado. – Joder, Sam. Me dijiste que no te afectaba. Me lo juraste por el portátil.

- Mentí. Pero tranquilo, tengo un antivirus cojonudo. – se rió el pequeño bajando la cabeza lo justo para besar a un alucinado Dean.

El mayor estaba que no se lo creía. ¿Sam le estaba besando? ¡Sam le estaba besando! Joder… jodido hechizo, jodidos demonios, jodido Sam que le mintió, jodido… lo que fuera. Iba a seguir despotricando y quejándose mentalmente (tenia la boca ocupada), pero cuando la lengua del pequeño le delineo el labio inferior y se lo mordisqueo, no pudo evitar un débil gemido de gusto. El pequeño interpretó eso como una invitación y la acepto gustoso, invadiendo la boca de su hermano.

Dean dio un respingo al notar la lengua intrusa acariciarle, pero era un beso tan suave, tan dulce que se dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia.

Cuando por fin se separaron, más por necesidad de respirar que por otra cosa, Dean miro a su hermano, jadeando. El pequeño tenía los ojos brillantes de deseo, los labios levemente hinchados por el beso y las mejillas irritadas por la barba que Dean no tuvo tiempo de afeitarse. Suspiró y le apartó de si, esta vez con firmeza.

- Tenemos que hablar. Ahora. – Sam hizo amago de acercarse a él otra vez, pero le volvió a empujar más fuerte. – Sal y ponte algo seco. Yo voy en cinco minutos. Y vamos a hablar. – el pequeño gruñó, pero obedeció, dejándole solo en la ducha.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió y secó en tiempo record. No quería que Sam le volviera a pillar sin pantalones, por si las moscas.

Cuando salio, lo vio sentado en el sillón, todo carita de inocencia y de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Le dieron unas ganas enormes de darle una colleja. Le picaba la mano y todo. ¡Que coño! No iba a quedarse con las ganas. Se acercó y le dio una sonora y dolorosa colleja en la nuca, que hizo al pequeño bajar la cabeza y gemir.

- ¡Au! ¿A que coño viene eso? – protestó.

- ¡Por mentirme! – cogió una silla y se sentó frente al pequeño, fulminándole con la mirada. – Vale. Bien. Ahora vamos a hablar del tema. No vas a volver a tocarme. Ya hemos hablado del tema. – ladró. Sam parpadeó, sorprendido.

- Pe… pero… ¡Dean! ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ni peros, ni manzanas, Sam! Se acabó la charla. – intentó levantarse para irse a dormir, pero la mano del pequeño le retuvo y le obligo a volver a sentarse.

- Dean, tú no lo entiendes. No puedo evitarlo. No es algo que pueda controlar así como así y cuanto mas me lo niegas, más ganas tengo de hacerlo. Y eso podría ser peor…

El mayor se estremeció.

- ¿Y que sugieres? – Sam se cruzó de brazos.

- Negociemos. – el mayor parpadeó**. **

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Estas majara? No pienso negociar si te dejo meterme mano o no.

- No seas nena, Dean. Hablo de besos, no de follar.

- ¿¿Qué?? – el pequeño se recostó en el sillón, con absoluta tranquilidad.

- Si, hombre. Tu me dejas besarte de vez en cuando y ya esta. Con eso me conformo. – Dean se paso una mano por el pelo, agobiado.

- Tú te has dado algún golpe en la cabeza o algo… - Sam le ignoró.

- Digamos… ¿diez?

- Ninguno.

- Eso no es negociar, Dean. Vale, ¿mejor siete?. – el mayor resopló, sonriendo.

- Uno y vas que te sales, vamos.

- Cinco. – contraatacó el pequeño, riendo.

- Dos. – Dean estaba cediendo y ni se daba cuenta.

- Ni para ti, ni para mí. Tres y es mi ultima oferta. – ofreció, tendiéndole la mano. El mayor se la estrecho a regañadientes.

- Vale. Tres. Pero como hagas algo de más o te pases de listo, te parto la mano con la que te haces las pajas, pervertido. – el otro sonrió complacido.

- No me pasare hasta que tú quieras que me pase. – Dean se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Tú alucinas.

- Ya veremos…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

- Joder… vaya mañanita de mierda llevo… - gruñó Dean sentado en el suelo del baño y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Porque si, estaba en el baño, escondido. ¿Por qué? Simple…

Unas cuantas horas antes…

Amanecía. Dean dormía en su habitación, atrapado en una pesadilla, como casi cada noche. La casita tenia dos habitaciones con una sola cama en cada una y al mayor le costo horrores poder conciliar el sueño esa noche sin el Big Foot de su hermano al lado. Demasiados años compartiendo el mismo espacio.

Y como cada noche, la pesadilla volvía a ser la misma de siempre. El infierno, las almas condenadas y el torturándolas, mientras Alastair y Lilith le observaban riendo.

Quería despertar y no podía. Empezó a temblar cuando llego a la peor parte, pero el tacto suave de una mano en su frente le distrajo de la pesadilla.

Una mano que le acariciaba el pelo mientras una voz le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Una caricia demasiado dulce y suave para pertenecer al sueño y muy efectiva para sacarle de el.

El infierno desapareció y Dean dejo de temblar y moverse. La mano se desplazo por su rostro, acariciando hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales rozó consiguiendo que se le escapara una especie de ronroneo.

Casi gimió de disgusto cuando la mano desapareció, pero algo más blando y caliente se poso sobre sus labios. Alguien le estaba besando. Dean no tardó en responder al beso, agarrando a la persona misteriosa de la nuca, profundizándolo casi con desesperación.

No fue hasta que oyó un leve gruñido de gusto que se dio cuenta de que era a Sam al que estaba besando. Abrió los ojos, espantado y dio un empujón al pequeño, acabando Sam sentado en el suelo y él en el borde opuesto de la cama, a punto de caerse también.

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué coño haces?

- Er… ¿despertarte? Tenías una pesadilla. – contestó el pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y para despertarme me tenías que besar? – Sam se puso de pie y rió.

- Tío… es que he tenido un flash con la Bella Durmiente, no se porque… - Dean le tiro la almohada y se levanto de la cama.

- Hazme el favor de irte a la mierda, pervertido aprovechado.

- Te recuerdo que has sido tu el que me ha cogido y casi comido, hermanito… - el mayor se sonrojó y se encaminó hacia el salón. Sam le siguió.

- Estaba soñando con Jessica Alba**… **

- Yeah… seguro… - Dean iba a replicar pero al ir a entrar a la cocina se encontró con Castiel, apoyado en la encimera y mirándoles con su típica cara inexpresiva. El mayor casi salto en el sitio de la sorpresa.

- ¡Joder, Cas! ¡Menudo susto! ¿No sabes que es de buena educación avisar antes de colarte en las cocinas ajenas? – gruñó, acercándose a la cafetera para hacerse un café. Sam le sonrió por cortesía.

- Castiel.

- Sam. Dean. – saludó a su vez el ángel. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- ¿A que se debe lo alegre y siempre efusivo de tu visita? – preguntó con ironía.

- A nada especial. Solo comprobar donde estabais. Desaparecisteis de Florida de improviso. ¿Pasó algo? – Dean se atragantó con el café.

- Surgió un imprevisto. Nada que no se arregle en un par de semanas.

- Aja… - Castiel no dejaba de mirar fijamente al Winchester mayor, lo que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y que Sam fulminara con la mirada al ángel, no estaba ayudando para nada.

- ¿Y tú que? ¿A que has venido? – el ángel se cruzó de brazos, aun sin apartar su profundamirada azul del mayor.

- A nada en particular. Ya he dicho que solo comprobaba donde estabais. – el pequeñó bufó y se interpuso en el campo de visión del ángel.

- Vale. Ya sabes donde estamos. Te puedes ir con viento fresco.

- Sam… - advirtió Dean en un susurro, alucinando. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a su hermano? Castiel ni se inmuto.

- Si no te importa, me iré cuando me de la gana. He venido a ver a Dean, no a ti.

- Genial. Ya le has visto. Fuera.

- No. – Dean estaba que lo flipaba totalmente. Seguía la discusión de esos dos, mirando de uno a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

Sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta retrocedió un paso hacia el salón.

- Mira, plumas… Si no has venido a decir algo de utilidad, será mejor que vayas a dedicarte a tus chorradas angelicales, sean las que sean.

- Me iré de aquí cuando quiera o cuando Dean me eche. Tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí en ese tema, Samuel.

- Dean… - gruñó el pequeño, casi deletreando el nombre de su hermano. - no te quiere aquí. ¿Verdad, Dean? – ambos se volvieron hacia el lugar ahora vacio en el que antes se encontraba el Winchester mayor. Tanto el ángel como el cazador parpadearon confusos. - ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Se ha ido por tu culpa!

- Más bien habrá sido por la tuya, niñato egocéntrico.

Volviendo al presente y al baño…

Dean suspiro cansado.

La discusión seguía en la cocina y en cierta forma le daba cosa dejar a esos dos peleando como críos. Sabe Dios si les daría por pasar de las palabras a las acciones, pero es que ya no aguantaba más tanta tontería.

Así que, siendo por una vez egoísta y pasando un poco de esos dos, abrió la ventana del baño y salio por ella al bosque para darse un paseo. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y alejarse de esos dos. Joder, si es que ya era mala suerte que el hechizo también afectara a los ángeles… joder…

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

- Esto es ridículo.

- Es ejercicio, Dean. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que es hacer ejercicio? Esta claro que no, así estas de fondón.

- ¡Y una mierda estoy fondón! Además, cortar leña no es ejercicio, es una estupidez. – Sam contuvo un placentero escalofrió mientras observaba disimuladamente a su hermano cortando leña. Vamos, imagen mental: Dean con camiseta sin mangas de las que necesitaría una talla mas, pantalones roto y los músculos de su espalda en movimiento cada vez que subía o bajaba el hacha. Impagable. - Además, tío, estamos en abril. No vamos a usar la chimenea para nada.

- Ejercicio, Dean, ejercicio.

- ¡Vete por ahí!

Dean también echaba miraditas furtivas a su hermano. Se intentó convencer de que era para vigilar que no volviera a propasarse y no porque le encantara ver los enormes brazos de Sam o los abdominales supermarcados de Sam o el pecho de Sam o el culo de… vale… el autoengaño nunca fue su fuerte. Tal vez no fuera solo para vigilarle.

Se regañó mentalmente mientras cogía unos troncos del suelo para colocarlos con el resto en la pila. Tan distraído iba que no oyó a Sam dejar el hacha en el suelo ni noto cuando se le acerco hasta quedar a poca distancia de su espalda. Lo que si noto fue…

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué coño crees que haces? - … la sonora palmada que Sam le dio en todo el trasero. - ¡Sam!

- Estaba comprobando si es tan firme como parece. – rió el pequeño. – Por cierto, sobresaliente alto, tío. - Dean se sonrojó y le dio un empujón.

Sam aun reía cuando se lo devolvió. Siguieron dándose empujones y puñetazos, hasta que el último hizo a Dean acabar con la espalda contra un árbol.

El mayor trató de volver a golpear a su hermano, pero Sam se dejo caer, aplastándolo con su cuerpo y atrapando sus labios en un humedo beso. Dean quiso bufar, molesto. Sabía que tenían un trato y por ahora, Sam no se había pasado, pero tampoco dejaba pasar ni una oportunidad de cobrarse sus tres besos. Y con este ya iban por el segundo del día.

Se le tensó todo el cuerpo cuando una de las manos del pequeño dejo de sujetarle para bajar por su costado hasta llegar a su entrepierna. El gemido que se le escapó al sentir aquella enorme mano acariciarle acabó ahogado en el beso. Abrió los ojos como platos y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

Como pudo se revolvió y consiguió espacio suficiente para poder darle un buen rodillazo a Sam en donde mas le duele a un hombre.

Y surtió efecto.

Sam se doblo sobre si mismo y cayó de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor. Dean le miro desde arriba, jadeando y con un poco de remordimiento.

- ¡Teníamos un trato, Sam! ¡Nada de pasarse! – gruño antes de darse la vuelta y volver hacia la cabaña, dejando en el suelo al pequeño.

- Sera cabron… - gimió el pequeño desde el suelo.

Si los dos Winchester no hubieran estado tan distraídos mirándose el uno al otro cuando pensaban que no les pillarían, se habrían dado cuenta de que había un mirón mas y que Dean tenia otro admirador.

Escondido entre los árboles y desde una distancia prudencial, Castiel les estuvo observando hasta que Dean se volvió furioso a la cabaña. Iba a seguirle cuando Uriel apareció a su lado y prácticamente le arrastro de vuelta al cielo. Y por mucho que le doliera al ángel, antes estaba la obligación que la devoción. Aunque ya encontraría un momento…

Día y medio. Treinta y seis eternas horas desde que fueran a cortar leña y le pegara a Sam. Treinta y seis infinitas, silenciosas y aburridas horas desde que Sam volviera a la cabaña, cojeando, cogiera hielo, se encerrara en su cuarto y no le dirigiera la palabra más que lo justo y necesario.

Dean bufó, comiéndose un sándwich en la cocina. En cuanto llego a la cabaña y se calmo, se sintió fatal por darle el rodillazo a su hermano, pero es que, joder, ¡es que Sam se había pasado! Le había tocado la… joder, no podía ni pensarlo… le metió mano, ostia y quedaron en que solo besos.

Y ahora el niño se hacia el ofendido. ¡Pues, genial! Empezaba a odiar esa situación.

Por suerte para él, en ese momento estaba solo, porque Sam estaba comprando algunas cosas que olvidaron el primer día. Así que podía respirar tranquilo sin sentir la mirada dolida y enfadada del pequeño.

Y eso era todo un descanso.

Suspiró y siguió comiéndose el sándwich. Estaba cabreado, pero no sabia si lo estaba mas con Sam o consigo mismo.

Porque no era muy normal lo que le estaba pasando. Pase y eso si era normal, que con el primer beso de Sam no sintiera nada en especial. Era hasta lógico.

A lo mejor tendría que haber sentido asco o algo, pero no. Nada de nada. Tal vez porque estaba más ocupado pensado como matar al pequeño cuando consiguiera librarse.

Quien sabe… pero los siguientes, en esos si había sentido, y había sentido demasiado. De hecho, con el último… joder, con el último volvió empalmado a la cabaña.

Tuvo hasta que darse una ducha con el agua helada para bajar lo que el inconsciente de su hermano había levantado.

- Joder… que jaqueca me esta dando. - gruñó frotándose el rostro.

- Pues deberías tomarte una aspirina. – Dean casi salto en el sitio. Jamás iba a acostumbrarse a las entradas sin avisar del ángel.

- ¡Joder, Castiel! Tío, que me vas a matar un día de un infarto y a ver luego como se lo explicas a tu jefe. – Castiel soltó una risita y avanzó hasta quedar frente al cazador.

- Tienes un corazón muy debilucho, Dean.

- Er… si, claro… oye… ¿has venido a algo en especial o solo estas de visita? Vamos, por curiosidad, mas que nada. – el ángel lo miró intensamente con esos ojos azul hielo y se acerco un poco mas, poniendo una mano en el pecho del cazador.

- He venido para esto. – susurró, inclinándose y besándole en los labios.

Dean gruñó mentalmente frustrado. ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que ni en el culo del mundo, alias Montana, podía tener algo de tranquilidad? Cuando se librara del hechizo, buscaría al demonio ese y la despellejaría viva.

Castiel le mordisqueo los labios, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos y consiguiendo que Dean los abriera, dejando al ángel saborearlo entero.

Mientras se dejaba besar por el ángel, al cazador le dio por pensar que no lo hacia mal del todo. Castiel besaba bien, muy bien de hecho. Claro que no era como Sam. Su hermano, a parte de bien, besaba bonito, acariciándote el rostro con esas manos gigantescas que grrrrrrrrr…

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – y hablando del rey de Roma… Sam entro a la cocina con la compra en una mano y una mirada asesina tipo basilisco en sus ojos multicolor. A Dean le extrañaba que Castiel no hubiera caído fulminado ante esa mirada. Seria algún rollo raro angelical de esos.

- ¡Sam! ¡Por fin has llegado! – exclamó aliviado, apartando al ángel y acercándose a su hermano. – Has tardado un montón, tío.

- Ya veo que has encontrado una manera de entretenerte mientras estoy fuera. – puro hielo en la voz del pequeño y Dean no pudo evitar estremecerse.

La mirada dolida que le dedicó Sam tampoco ayudo mucho. Genial. Estaba molesto, dolido y… ¿celoso?

- Este… Cas, mejor te largas ya que nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer… la cena y eso, ya sabes… - el ángel bufo, pero obedeció desapareciendo. – Sam…

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me hablo contigo! **- **gruñó su hermano soltando las bolsas de la compra en el suelo y marchándose enfadado a su cuarto. Dean suspiró. Y ahora un berrinche. En serio que empezaban a parecer un viejo matrimonio.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Cuarenta y ocho horas. Una semana en la cabaña y Sam sin hablarle. La vida no podía apestar más, en serio.

Después de una comida tensísima, Dean ya estaba más que harto. Iba a hablar con su hermano, se pusiera como se pusiera y aunque eso fuera totalmente en contra de lo que el solía hacer.

Así que, aprovechando que Sam se sentó a ver la tele en vez de encerrarse en su habitación, Dean se puso a su lado en el sofá en clara actitud determinada. El pequeño le miro de reojo para después ignorarle, concentrándose en un programa de cocina realmente pésimo.

- Sam…

- ¡Shhsssttt! ¡Calla! Este programa es de lo más interesante. – Dean parpadeó, cortado. Miro a la televisión, miro a su hermano, volvió a mirar el programa y regreso la vista a su hermano, alucinado.

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta a ti cocinar? ¡Si lo más complicado que sabes hacer en la cocina son las palomitas del microondas! – el pequeño le miro muy malamente. Pero que muy, muy, muy malamente, en plan "no te mato porque eres mi sangre, que si no…" – Mira, Sam, vamos a dejarnos de chorradas, ¿vale? Tenemos que hablar.

- No me hablo contigo.

- Tío… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tres años? – rió el mayor. Sam le volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

- ¡Besaste a Castiel!

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no bese a Castiel! ¡El me beso a mí, que no es lo mismo!

- Sí, pero a él no le pegaste. – gruñó Sam, enfurruñándose como un crio y haciendo pucheros. A Dean le encantaba que hiciera eso. Se le veía tan… tan… tan… adorable.

- Porque no me dio tiempo, créeme.

- Lo que pasa es que él te gusta. – rezongó el pequeño, dándole la espalda. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y se le acerco más.

- ¡No! ¡No es eso, joder! No me…

- ¿Es que besa mejor que yo? – le interrumpió. Dean casi se ahoga.

- ¡No! O sea… joder, Sam… no me hagas responder a algo que se supone que no deberías saber. - gimió. Sam se volvió hacia él, con los ojos brillándole de diversión.

- Así que… ¿te gusta mas como beso yo? – le preguntó en plan crio total y sonriendo.

- Tampoco he dicho eso.

- ¿No te gustó?

- No estoy diciendo eso…

- ¿Entonces que coño estas diciendo, Dean? ¡Aclárate!

- Er… no lo se… - Sam hizo una mueca rara, a medio camino entre la risa y el enfado.

- No lo sabes. ¡Genial! Yo se una manera para que te aclares.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál? – el pequeño elimino la distancia que les separaba, la cual ya era bien escasa, y fue empujando al mayor hasta dejarlo tendido en el sofá. - ¿Sam? ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz Dean.

- ¡Shhsssstttt! Tu solo quédate quieto y callado. Me voy a cobrar los besos que no te he dado en estos dos días.

Sam se coloco casi encima de su hermano y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente con la yema de los dedos. Dean cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido al sentir la calida caricia. Se sentía muy confuso. Por un lado, quería apartar a Sam (niñato engreído que siempre se quería aprovechar de el…) pero por el otro, por raro que le pareciera, había extrañado que su hermano le tocara. Se sorprendió a si mismo varias veces deseando que lo besara otra vez.

Casi gruño de frustración cuando el pequeño empezó a repartir besos por todo su rostro, esquivando a propósito sus labios. Cuando ya no pudo soportar mas que no le besara decidió tomar la iniciativa. Agarro a Sam de la nuca y le forzó a bajar la cabeza para poder besarlo. Dichoso crio…

Esta vez fue Dean el que profundizo el beso, dominándolo, degustando a su hermano y haciéndole gemir.

El pequeño se tomo la revancha a su manera. Aprovechando que Dean se encontraba tan dispuesto y estaba mas entretenido tratando de dirigir el beso, Sam le cogió de las muñecas y se las coloco por encima de su cabeza, sujetándole con una de sus inmensas manos. La mano libre la deslizo despacio por su costado, bajando y colándola por debajo de la camiseta para acariciarle el estomago.

Dean se tenso un poco pero se relajo de nuevo cuando Sam le besó mas intensamente, distrayéndolo.

La palma de la mano del pequeño quemaba sobre su piel. Le delineo los abdominales despacio, subió hacia su pecho para después volver a bajar, deslizándola hasta el cierre de los vaqueros.

El mayor no notó cuando Sam le abrió los pantalones. Ni cuando le bajó la cremallera. Ni siquiera cuando el pequeño tironeo un poco de los pantalones para bajárselos. Estaba tan concentrado peleando por controlar el beso y en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir que no se enteraba de nada más.

Lo que si noto fue la gigantesca y caliente mano de Sam cerrándose sobre su miembro desnudo.

Su cuerpo reacciono solo y se arqueo buscando mas contacto y gimiendo dentro del beso. El pequeño empezó a masturbarle, primero despacio, tanteando el terreno y sacándole jadeos de placer.

- Joder, Sam… - susurro el mayor, tratando de soltarse cuando el pequeño acelero el ritmo de las caricias. Quería tocarle. Necesitaba tocarle. Pero no conseguía librarse del agarre de su hermano. Lo sujetaba tan fuerte que seguro que tendría moratones en las muñecas al día siguiente. Y si eso pasaba, iba a matar a su hermano.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando Sam le mordió en el cuello, que respondió con una risa divertida en su cuello y le lamio en el mismo sitio donde había dejado marcado sus dientes un segundo antes. Las pocas neuronas que le quedaban a Dean desaparecieron (seguramente a jugar al póker a algún bar de carretera…) cuando un orgasmo arrollador le dejo con el cuerpo flojo, tembloroso y sudoroso.

Sam le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de incorporarse en el sofá y sonreírle con suficiencia.

- Bueno… si esto no te aclara las cosas, no se que mas va a poder hacerlo, Dean. A lo mejor deberías consultarlo con la almohada

Dean le vio levantarse e irse a su habitación mientras reía entre dientes. Él ni se movió. Se quedo tumbado en el sofá, pringado con su propio semen y alucinando. Se llevo una mano a la cara y se la froto con desesperación.

- Joder. Estoy jodido… o en grave peligro de ser jodido…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Sam daba vueltas y mas vueltas alrededor de la mesita del salón con aire preocupado y mirando cada cinco minutos su reloj.

Dean se había ido. Así, de repente y sin avisar siquiera. Se había largado y ni se dio cuenta. A saber el rato que llevaba fuera, el muy bastardo, pero ya hacían tres horas desde que lo descubrió. Y estaba preocupado. Más que preocupado. Cabreado.

Su hermano era un inconsciente de mierda. ¿Es que no sabía lo peligroso que era salir con ese hechizo encima? Y encima se había llevado al Impala. Genial. Simplemente, genial.

- Voy a matarlo… - gruñó a la nada. El sonido de su móvil le pillo de sorpresa. Solto el aire que retenia, aliviado, cuando vio el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla. - ¿Dean? ¿Dónde cojones estas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupadísimo que estoy, imbécil? – hizo una leve pausa, mas para respirar que para dejar a su hermano hablar. La voz de Dean se oía apurada a través del teléfono. - ¡Ya, claro! Necesitabas una copa… ¡Estúpido! ¿Acaso olvidaste lo del hechizo o que? – la respuesta del mayor fue mas un gruñido que otra cosa. - ¡Claro que te grito! ¡Te grito lo que me de la gana! No te mereces otra cosa. ¿Dónde estas y porque no has vuelto ya?

Sam tuvo que pegarse aun más el móvil, porque casi no oía la respuesta de su hermano. Se oían voces femeninas enfadadas de fondo, como si estuviera alguien peleando.

- ¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué te han atacado en el bar? ¿Cinco tíos a la vez? ¿Qué las camareras están atrincheradas contigo en el baño de chicas? ¿Serás capullo? Voy para allá. Pero luego te mato, eso tenlo seguro.

Dean colgó el teléfono y se froto el oído, dolorido. Sam casi le había dejado sordo con sus gritos, joder. Vale que había hecho una estupidez largándose al bar, pero… ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que el hechizo era tan poderoso? Joder.

Miro a su alrededor y no supo si reírse o pegarse un tiro para acabar con esa situación tan ridícula. El, las dos camareras del bar y tres chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de él en la barra se encontraban encerrados en el baño de mujeres, usando las papeleras y una vieja taquilla para atrancar la puerta.

Vamos, todo un panorama. Como le viera algún cazador, como le viera algún demonio, como se enterara Bobby…

Había sido la peor idea que jamás había tenido. No debería haber ido al bar.

Pero, después de lo que paso en el sofá, Dean necesitaba poner algo de espacio entre su hermano y él. Y necesitaba algo más fuerte que una cerveza. Como tres botellas de Jack Daniels al menos.

No tuvo tiempo ni de tomarse la primera copa.

Fue sentarse en la barra y los tíos empezaron a molestar. Era un grupo de cinco camioneros que hacían parada y se habían pasado un poco con la cerveza. Dean les mando a tomar viento fresco varias veces, pero no desistieron. Al revés, se pusieron violentos.

Cuando el cazador ya estaba a punto de liarse a puñetazos con los tipos esos, por plastas, las camareras y el grupito de chicas se metieron en medio y se enfrentaron a los camioneros, gritándoles de todo. Aun así, no dejaron de molestar. Y cuando uno de ellos trato de agarrar a Dean del brazo, las chicas les lanzaron de todo, se llevaron al cazador a rastras y se atrincheraron en el baño. Irónicamente, a los hombres les daba apuro entrar ahí.

Dean intento explicarles varias veces a las chicas que podía con esos tipos, pero se negaron en redondo a dejarle salir. Tuvo que decirles que le dejaran llamar a un amigo para que les ayudaran cuando amenazaron con llamar a la policía.

- Nene, espero que tu novio venga pronto a recogerte, porque estos se están empezando a desmandar. – Dean gruñó, pero ni se molesto en corregir a la chica. ¿Para que? Con la escenita que le formaría Sam cuando llegara, nadie iba a poder convencerlas de lo contrario.

- Llegara en seguida. En serio, lo siento. Siento el lio en que os he metido. – una de las chicas rio divertida.

- ¡Quita, quita! ¡Si esto es muy divertido! ¡Es como estar en una peli! – las demás rieron y Dean no pudo contener una sonrisa.

- Lo que yo quiero saber… - dijo una de las camareras. - es que colonia usas. ¡Porque, joder, vaya exitazo tienes, nene! ¡Yo también quiero que me acosen así!

- Yeah, es Eau de Demon. De venta en todo el Infierno.

Sam entro al bar hecho una furia. El local estaba totalmente vacío y revuelto como si hubiera pasado un huracán. Se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la zona de los baños y vio a un grupo de hombres gritando y aporreando una de las puertas. Resoplo molesto. Al menos podría descargar un poco del cabreo que tenía antes de matar a Dean.

- ¡Shhsssttt! ¡Silencio! ¿No oís algo? – pregunto una chica. El resto callaron, intentando oír.

- Parece que hay pelea ahí fuera. ¿Qué hacemos? – un fuerte golpe en la puerta las hizo chillar y saltar en el sitio del susto.

- ¡Dean! ¡Abre, soy yo! – el cazador se acerco corriendo a la puerta y empezó a apartar cosas para abrirla.

- ¿Sam? – el pequeño entro en tromba al baño y le abrazo antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

- Menos mal que estas bien, cretino de mierda. Si te llega a pasar algo, te mato. – le gruño antes de besarle. Las chicas soltaron todas un "Aaaaaawwwww" y rieron por lo bajo cuando pasaron por su lado. Dean intento separarse, rojo como un tomate.

- ¡Joder, Sam! ¡Aquí no! ¡Que vergüenza!

- Te jodes. No haberme preocupado.

- Jo… yo quiero un novio como uno de esos dos. – oyeron a una de las chicas comentar. - ¿Te has fijado lo grandes que son? ¿Lo tendrán todo igual de grande? – ambos Winchester enrojecieron y se separaron.

- Er… venga, vamos al coche, anda.

- ¿Y los tíos esos? ¿Qué has hecho con ellos? – preguntó Dean, siguiendo a su hermano hasta el parking. El pequeño rió.

- Les he vaciado el extintor encima… y luego les he dado con el en la cabeza. Van a tardar un poco en recuperarse.

Cuando Dean pensaba en lo que le haría Sam cuando le pillara, no se imaginaba que sería eso.

El pequeño estaba enfadado y con razón. Dean se esperaba un puñetazo, o dos y gritos, muchos gritos. Sam era de los que gritaban muchísimo cuando se cabreaba. Y con el vozarrón que tenía… Todo eso si se lo esperaba.

No se esperaba que Sam abriera la puerta del Impala y lo metiera allí de un empujón, para luego aplastarle en el asiento con su cuerpo. No. Definitivamente, eso no era lo que esperaba.

- Sam… ¿Qué coño estas haciendo? – gruñó cuando el pequeño casi le arrancó la camisa mientras le besaba.

- Eres un imbécil. – un beso. – Un gilipollas. – otro beso. – Un cretino. – otro beso. – Lo más estúpido que anda por este mundo. – otro beso mas. Dean rió.

- Vale, vale. Deja de tirarme tantas flores, figura. Que vas a conseguir que me sonroje.

- No te mereces más que te insulte, ¿lo sabias? – le gruñó sin dejar de besarle. El mayor ahogo un suspiro cuando Sam se movió haciendo rozar sus erecciones.

- Venga, Samantha, que no ha sido para tanto. Iba a arreglarlo yo, pero es que no me dejaban salir.

- ¡Me da igual! – rugió el pequeño desabrochándole los vaqueros y bajándoselos bruscamente. - ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo? – Dean gimió al notar las rudas caricias de su hermano. - ¿Qué hago yo si te vuelves a morir, Dean? No puedo volver a pasar por eso otra vez, Dean, no puedo.

Él mayor suspiro con tristeza. Cogió el rostro del pequeño y le forzó a alzarlo para mirarle a los ojos. No dijo nada, solo le besó. No podía decirle nada. No iba a mentirle. Se lo había dicho hacia un par de meses. No más mentiras.

Así que simplemente le besó intentando ofrecerle con eso un consuelo que no podía darle con palabras.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no se volvería a morir y dejarle solo con el lio apocalíptico en el que estaban metidos? En cualquier momento podría aparecer Lilith, escaparse Lucifer o Uriel y Castiel cambiar de idea y mandarle otra vez al hoyo.

No, no podía hacer como cuando eran críos y mentirle por su bien.

Mientras le besaba se dedicó a deshacerse de los pantalones de Sam. Había una cosa mas que podía darle a su hermano además del beso. No es que fuera mucho, pero…

- Dean. - gimió el pequeño. – Si no me tocas, te mato…

- Que impaciente, Sammy. – rio el mayor. Sam dio un largo gemido de placer que le puso a Dean los vellos de punta. Dios… ¿como podía sonar el niño tan sexy? Le metió la mano en los calzoncillos y empezó a acariciarle. Al menos eso si podía dárselo.

Y mientras, en el bar…

- Oye… ¿el coche negro que esta en el parking de quien es? – las dos camareras "salvadoras" de Dean recogían el estropicio creado por los camioneros.

- Creo que de los guapos de antes, ¿por?

- Joder… porque se están dando un meneo en el que da gusto. ¡Que envidia! ¿Voy por la cámara?

- Tía… no me seas… que la cámara que tenemos no tiene video…

- ¡Mierda! ¡Es verdad! Con las fotos solo no seria suficiente. ¿Crees que me daría tiempo de ir y comprar una de video?

- Depende de las ganas de marcha que tengan…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Dean hacia zapping en la televisión con aire aburrido. Sam acababa de salir a comprar algo para la cena después de pasarse el día rarísimo.

No intento hablar de lo ocurrido en el coche la noche anterior, cosa que Dean agradeció pero era extrañísimo viniendo del pequeño. Y luego dijo que haría algo especial para la cena. Ese "especial" con sonrisita repelente incluida tenia mosqueadisimo al cazador.

Al menos tengo un rato para estar tranquilo… - nada mas decir esas palabras, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta de entrada. - ¿Quién coño…? – gruñó levantándose del sofá y abriendo un poco la puerta. Solo un poco, lo justo para ver a una señora entrada en la cincuentena y con pinta de ama de casa que le sonrió efusivamente.

- ¡Hola! ¡Avon llama a su puerta! – Dean parpadeó incrédulo. ¿Avon? ¿Ahí? ¿En mitad de ninguna parte?

- No me interesa. – gruñó tratando de cerrar la puerta en las narices de la señora. No pudo, claro. Se lo impidió el pie de la susodicha.

- A lo mejor le interesa a la señora de la casa. – forcejearon. La dichosa señora era más fuerte de lo que el cazador se esperaba.

- ¡Aquí no hay ninguna mujer! ¡Lárguese! – apoyó todo su peso en la puerta, intentando cerrar de una vez. No había manera de mover a esa mujer…

- ¡También llevo productos de belleza masculinos! ¡Estoy segura de que le interesan! – el cazador bufó frustrado y abrió la puerta de par en par para poder gritarle a la señora a gusto.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERESA! – fue un error estúpido, porque la señora aprovecho para colarse dentro de la casa a una velocidad infernal, dejando a Dean con dos palmos de narices y mirándola alucinado. – Pero… ¿Qué coño…? ¡Salga de aquí o llamare a la policía!

- Vamos a ver lo que tengo aquí para usted… - el cazador se acerco al sofá, sorprendido al ver que la "señora" le ignoraba olímpicamente y empezaba a sacar un montón de botes de un enorme maletín. – Uhm… aquí hay algo para aclarar el cabello… algo para las arrugas... – le miro critica un segundo. – Esta claro que le da bastante el sol, de ahí esas patas de gallo que tiene.

- ¿Patas de que? – preguntó confundido el chico, dejándose caer en el sillón. ¿De que hablaba esa tía? El tenía dos piernas normales, como todo el mundo…

- Si… se le marcan bastante, a ver que mas tenemos por aquí… ¡Ah, sí! Esto es para hidratar la piel. Tal y como se afeita, perderá tersura. Poniéndose esta crema por las noches, la recuperara. – Dean empezaba a pensar si le daría tiempo de sacar la 45, matar a la tía loca esa y deshacerse de su cuerpo antes de que volviera Sam…

- ¿Ein? ¿Qué me ponga que?

- Si, esta es buenísima. De albaricoque y mango. Lo mejorcito que hay para que su piel sea tersa como la de un bebe. – a lo mejor le daba tiempo de quemarla y todo, quien sabia…

- En serio, señora… que yo no me echo potingues de esos…

- ¡Nada, nada! Me he fijado que tienes muchas pecas. Son totalmente antiestéticas. Tengo por aquí una crema que las elimina por completo…

- Pe… pero…

- De eso nada. Yo adoro sus pecas. – los dos se volvieron encontrándose con un Sam que les miraba entre divertido y extrañado. – Dean… no me habías dicho que teníamos visita…

- Más bien intrusa… - gruño el mayor. Sam sonrió a la señora.

- Lo siento muchísimo. Pero me temo que no va a comprarle esa crema. Me gustan sus pecas tal y como están. Me gusta poder lamerle la piel siguiendo el dibujo de sus pecas, señora. Y si se las borra, ya no podre hacerlo.

* * *

- No se porque le has dicho semejante burrada a la tía esa… aunque ha merecido la pena ver la cara de espanto que ha puesto. – rio Dean buscando algo interesante que ver en la televisión.

- No podía permitir que hablara así de tus pecas. – la voz de Sam estaba cargada de risa. – Mira que decir que eran antiestéticas… - él pequeño salio de la cocina con una botella de White Label etiqueta azul en una mano y dos vasos en la otra. Dean arqueó una ceja al verlo.

- Wow, Sammy. ¿A que se debe tanto lujo? – preguntó cogiendo uno de los vasos que el pequeño había llenado hasta casi el borde. Sam se sirvió otro igual.

- Te dije que traería algo especial para la cena, ¿recuerdas? – el mayor soltó una risa mientras daba un trago a su copa.

- No estarás intentando emborracharme para aprovecharte de mi, ¿verdad, Sammy?

- Esa era totalmente mi intención. – confesó Sam con una sonrisa tan pervertida que a Dean se le seco la garganta. Tuvo que dar otro largo trago al whisky para encontrarse la voz.

- No te servirá de nada. Aguanto más el alcohol que tu, princesita.

- Ya veremos, Dean, ya veremos.

Tres de la mañana. Dean, cinco vasos. Sam, cuatro y la botella ya casi acabada.

Dean estaba borracho. Muy borracho, de hecho. Lo sabía porque la habitación le estaba dando vueltas. Aun no estaba en el punto de que no pudiera ni andar, pero se acercaba bastante.

¿Y Sam? Sam también estaba bastante borracho y Dean lo sabia porque el pequeño no hacia mas que reírse por todo. Y Sam casi nunca se reía. Como mucho sonreía. Pero ¿reír? Buff, eso es bien difícil de ver… una pena, Sammy tenía una risa muy bonita.

Al mayor le gustaba tanto oír esa risa que llevaba todo el rato contando tonterías de cuando eran pequeños e iban de cacería con su padre. Solo anécdotas ridículas, para seguir oyendo esa risa.

- Tu corrías por toooooda la iglesia en pelotas… y el pastor Jim detrás de ti, echándote agua bendita y recitando exorcismos porque pensaba que estabas poseído. Y lo que pasaba es que tenías calor y te creías que el agua bendita de la pila era para bañarse. Estuvimos un mes castigados. Tu por hacerlo y yo por consentirlo y partirme de risa. Menuda bronca nos echo papa después… - Sam se tuvo que secar las lagrimas de la risa que le dio al oír eso.

- Tío… recuerdo eso, ¡tenía cinco años! Y no tenia ni puta idea de que eso era pecado…

- Ya… en esa época tenia que vigilarte siempre porque te daba por despelotarte a las primeras de cambio. Empezaba a pensar que tenías una vena nudista o algo… - Sam volvió a reír y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

- Dean…

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy muy borracho… - Dean rió.

- Yo también. – el pequeño movió el rostro, lo justo para poder enterrarlo en el cuello del otro y empezar a besárselo.

- ¿Mucho? – preguntó en un susurro, mordiéndole suavemente en la yugular. El mayor gimió.

- Lo bastante. – Sam se acerco mas aun y empezó a quitarle la camiseta, tironeando de ella hasta conseguir sacársela y lanzarla bien lejos. Dean volvió a gemir cuando los labios del pequeño bajaron de su garganta a su pecho, besando y mordiendo.

- ¿Bastante es lo mismo que muy borracho? – le siguió preguntando entre risas y besos, lamiéndole el estomago. Sus manos se ocuparon en desabrochar los vaqueros de su hermano.

- Hombre… - jadeó Dean, sintiendo el aliento de Sam demasiado cerca de su entrepierna. – Tanto como muy borracho, no se yo…

- Levanta el culo.

- ¿Uh? ¿Para que? – pregunto, medio espantado el mayor. El otro rio, divertido.

- Para sacarte los pantalones, capullo. – pantalones que acabaron en el suelo y Dean preguntándose cuando demonios se había quitado también Sam la ropa, porque ahora estaba agachado delante de el, en calzoncillos, quitándole a el la ropa interior y bajando la cabeza para lamerle la…

- ¡Joder, Sam! – mas que un gemido, le salio un maullido de puro placer. Lo que le estaba haciendo Sam… con su lengua, con su boca, dios… como siguiera así, no iba a aguantar mucho, eso lo tenia claro. Pero, para su disgusto, Sam dejo de lamerle y le beso, empujándole hasta tumbarle en el sofá.

- Dean… ¿Cómo de borracho estas? – volvió a preguntarle. Joder con Sam y la puta manía que le había dado por preguntarle si estaba borracho. ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Del control de alcoholemia o que?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir uno de los dedos de Sam acariciando su entrada y colándose descaradamente. Un segundo dedo y Dean se arqueo bajo su hermano.

- No se yo si estoy tan borracho como para esto. – jadeo, notando la erección del pequeño rozándose contra su pierna. Sam soltó una risita.

- Pues ya es algo tarde para dar marcha atrás. – gruño en su cuello al sustituir los dedos por su miembro. Dean se estremeció, dividido entre el dolor y el placer. Sam empezó a moverse despacio, embistiendo fuerte y profundo en su interior, jadeando en su garganta, besándole hasta dejarle sin aliento. Y a Dean no le salían más que gemidos ahogados.

El pequeño acelero el ritmo, volviendo a masturbar a su hermano, aunque, viendo como gemía Dean, no iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para terminar. El tampoco, la verdad. Estaba más que cerca de acabar. Cuando se vio a punto, bajo otra vez al cuello del mayor y le mordió, dejando la marca de sus dientes en la suave piel. Un maullido más y Dean se corría en su mano. Un segundo, y Sam lo hacia dentro del mayor.

Beso nuevamente a Dean en los labios y se dejo caer encima de el.

- Vale… - jadeo Dean. – No se si estaba lo suficientemente borracho para esto… pero que coño…

- Mientras que mañana no te pongas en plan doncella ultrajada, por mi perfecto.

- No me has respetado en tu vida, Sam. No creo que me importe que tampoco lo hagas por la mañana. – el pequeño rio y le beso con dulzura.

- Estúpido… al único que he respetado siempre ha sido a ti…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- Esto de esconderme en los baños empieza a ser repetitivo, en serio. – gruñó Dean sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. El cazador volvía a estar encerrado en un baño y esta vez no era el de la cabaña. ¿Por qué? Retrocedamos unas cuantas horas…

A la mañana siguiente de lo sucedido en el sofá, Dean se sentía tan incomodo y avergonzado que no sabia ni donde meterse para no cruzarse con Sam. La cabaña no es tan grande como para poder esquivarse durante un día entero.

Por suerte para él, Bobby llamó para avisarles de un trabajo no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Un espíritu vengativo en una granja a menos de diez kilómetros de la cabaña. Por supuesto, Dean aceptó encantado.

- No vamos a ir. – por supuesto, Sam tenia que llevarle la contraria. Si no, es que no vivía.

- Tu hermano tiene razón. No vais a ir. Es peligroso con lo vulnerable que estas por el hechizo. – por supuesto, Castiel tenia que escoger ese preciso momento para estar de acuerdo con su hermano. Genial.

- Vamos a ir. Punto.

- ¡Dean! ¡No seas cabezota! ¿Cómo vas a ir así? No voy a permitírtelo. – el mayor soltó una risita seca.

- ¿No vas a permitírmelo? ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Mi niñera? Yo hago lo que me da la gana, enano. – tanto Sam como el ángel intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se cruzaron de brazos frente a Dean, bloqueándole el paso. El cazador rodo los ojos. – O sea… ¡no me jodais! ¿Creéis que el hecho de estar con este hechizo de mierda os da derecho a poneros en plan mama pata conmigo? Apartaos u os aparto yo.

- ¿Crees que vas a poder con los dos? – la sonrisa que les dedico Dean fue escalofriante.

- No es que me lo crea, plumas. Es que puedo con vosotros.

Veinte minutos después, Dean conducía hacia la granja, con un cabreado Sam que se frotaba la mandíbula dolorido como copiloto y un estupefacto Castiel que no sabía como sentarse en el asiento de atrás para que no le doliera tanto la entrepierna después de la patada que había recibido.

Y volviendo al presente…

- ¡Te dije que no viniéramos! ¿Pero tú escuchas alguna vez? ¡No! ¡El señorito tiene que hacer lo que le da la real gana, aunque eso signifique ponerse en peligro! ¡No se puede ser mas estúpido, Dean! – gruñó Sam revolviendo entre todas las cosas de la granja en busca de un hueso perteneciente al difunto que su familia guardo como recuerdo. Algunas personas eran de lo más raro… ¿Quién guarda un hueso de un familiar en casa? ¿Para que lo usaban? ¿Para jugar con el perro? Humanos…

- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y encontrar ya el puto hueso del tío este para que se largue de una vez? Es muy cansino oíros a los dos, en serio.

La cacería hubiera ido bien… si no fuera por el hechicito de las narices que también hacia efecto en los fantasmas. Cuando la demonio dijo que "cualquier cosa con polla" no exageraba…

Fue entrar en la granja, encontrarse con el fantasma y este pasó de espíritu vengativo a espíritu en celo, persiguiendo a Dean por toda la casa e intentando convencerle de que se suicidara para que pasara toda la eternidad con él. Eso obligo al cazador a encerrarse en una habitación (el baño, por supuesto…), rodearse de sal y que Castiel se quedara vigilando que el fantasma no hiciera algo drástico mientras Sam buscaba por todas partes el hueso de los cojones… este… del fantasma… Fantasma que ahora se encontraba frente a Dean, declarándole su amor eterno. Había que fastidiarse…

- Pero… ¡amor! Lo pasaremos genial asustando a todos los vivos. Y solo tienes que morirte. Tampoco te pido tanto… - Dean se paso la mano por la cara, frustrado y se revolvió el pelo.

- Vamos a ver, tío. ¡Que no me quiero morir, joder! La ultima vez que lo hice, acabe en el infierno y como que no quiero repetir la experiencia. – el fantasma se enfurruñó.

- No tienes que volver al infierno. Solo quédate aquí conmigo tooooda la eternidad.

- Ah… genial… - gimió el Winchester mayor. - ¡Sam! ¡Por nuestro padre! ¿Encuentras o no el puto hueso?

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Espera un segundo, que no llevo el mechero encima.

- Joder… no salgo mas de cacería, lo prometo. No hasta que se acaben las tres putas semanas.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Dos semanas para que acabase el hechizo. Dean estaba contando no los días, sino hasta los minutos y segundos que le quedaban para seguir en ese infierno particular en el que le habia metido la demonio esa.

Escondido en la parte de atrás de la cabaña, sentado sobre un tronco, Dean se fumaba un cigarro de extranjis. No hacia eso desde que termino el instituto y los fumaba a escondidas en el baño de los chicos cuando la presión de ser el nuevo por decima vez en el año, la cacería y el cuidar de Sammy eran demasiado para él.

Bueno, lo hacia por eso y porque quedaba chulo delante de las chicas. Cuando acabo el instituto no volvió a tocar más un cigarrillo. Ni siquiera sabía que le llevo a comprar un paquete en el bar antes de que se liara el follón con los camioneros y las camareras. Pero esa tarde necesitaba uno y recordó que aun tenía el paquete guardado en la chaqueta. Como Sam se diera cuenta le echaría el sermón del siglo. Menos mal que tenía chicles también…

- Eso no iba a servirte de mucho. La gente que no fuma lo huele a kilómetros, ¿sabes? – Dean gruño y apagó el cigarro en la suela de su bota. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a la chica que tenia frente a el.

- ¡Tu! ¡Menuda cara tienes, apareciéndote delante de mí! – intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Volvía a estar paralizado. - ¡Voy a destriparte viva! – la chica rió.

- Que poco sentido del humor tienes, en serio. Con lo mono que te pones cuando te enfadas… - Dean cogió otro cigarrillo y se lo encendió. Como la demonio le miro arqueando una ceja, le lanzo el paquete.

- Tía… hazme un favor y vete a la mierda, anda… - la demonio volvio a reir divertida, sacando un cigarro del paquete y lanzándolo de vuelta al cazador.

- No se porque te quejas tanto. Si no hubiera sido por mi no te habrías follado nunca a tu hermano. – el cazador se atraganto con el humo del cigarro y se puso a toser descontroladamente.

- ¡Aaaagggghhhh! ¡Cállate, so pedazo de pervertida!

- Lo que me da que pensar… - murmuró, ignorando las quejas del chico y paseando a su alrededor. - …no lo habéis hecho mas que esa vez… ¿es que no estuvo bien? Se que te gustó y se que a Sam también y sé que se está preguntando si a ti te gustó o no y si es por eso por lo que no habéis repetido…

- ¿Qué, que? ¿De que coño hablas?

- Tío… no seas simple. Tu hermano cree que no te gustó lo que te hizo y que es por eso que no has dicho nada.

- Eso es una chorrada.

- Si, pero es lo que piensa. Y tu no ayudas mucho escondiéndote aquí atrás, en vez de estar repasando el Kamasutra con el. – una fuerte ráfaga de viento les interrumpió, revolviéndoles el pelo y a la chica se le pusieron los ojos negros un instante. Castiel apareció delante de ellos, fulminando con la mirada a la demonio.

- Valefor… - gruño el ángel. La chica sonrio encantada, como si el angel no la estuviera destripando con los ojos.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Casti! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, tío! ¿Qué tal por ahí arriba? ¿Va a hacer buen tiempo mañana? – le saludo animada. Dean la miro pensando que a esa tia le faltaba un tornillo o dos.

- Tendría que haber supuesto que eras tú la del hechizo. Es muy de tu estilo.

- Bueno… ya me conoces. Adoro las bromas. Me encantaria quedarme aquí y seguir charlando con vosotros, pero tengo almas a las que corromper, tu sabes. – rió la demonio, volviéndose hacia el cazador. – Y tú haz algo con lo que te he dicho. No seas tonto. ¡Chao!

La demonio desapareció, dejando al cazador y al ángel solos en el patio. Dean se levanto del tronco, aliviado por poder moverse al fin y miro a Castiel que se acerco a el, hasta atraparlo entre su cuerpo y la pared de la casa.

- Er… ¿Castiel? – el ángel empezó a olfatearle el cuello, poniendo una mano en el pecho del cazador para retenerlo. A Dean se le pusieron los vellos de punta. Joder… ¿y ahora que? Rezo para que Sam no saliera ahora. Ya tenia bastante con un angel con complejo de chucho como para que encima su hermano se pusiera a interpretar su papel de esposa celosa y despechada.

- No te habrá tocado, ¿verdad? – le gruñó al oído.

- ¿Quién? ¿La demonio esa? ¡No! Solo estábamos hablando… - él cazador emitió un gemido al sentir a la vez un mordisco en el cuello y la mano del ángel en su entrepierna. ¿Qué les habia a todos con su cuello?

- Mejor. Puedo soportar que Sam te toque, pero nadie mas. – Dean trago en seco cuando Castiel empezó a mover la mano, acariciándole sobre los pantalones.

- Me alegra saber que no eres celoso, hombre… - bromeó cerrando los ojos al notar como aceleraba el ritmo de las caricias.

- ¡Dean! ¡La cena! – la voz de Sam le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y volver a la realidad.

- ¡Joder, Sam! – empujó a Castiel y se alejo unos pasos, dirigiéndose hacia la casa. – Lo siento… yo no… o sea… Sam me esta esperando.

El ángel no dijo nada. Simplemente le dejo pasar y desapareció. Dean respiro profundamente y entro en la cabaña. Solo esperaba que Sam no hubiera visto nada de todo eso…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Hacia un buen rato que terminaron de cenar. Estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo una película malísima de vaqueros del año de la polka y Dean estaba mosqueadisimo.

Entre las palabras de la demonio y que Sam se había sentado en el extremo opuesto del sofá, a medio kilometro de él, tenia un rebote que no se aguantaba.

Odiaba darle la razón a un demonio, pero era obvio que su hermano estaba dolido porque pensaba que no había disfrutado lo de aquella noche. Ridículo. No era eso. Es que Dean necesitaba algo de tiempo para asumirlo. Iba a tener que hablar con el sobre el tema, con lo que él odiaba hablar…

- Sam…

- Voy a por agua. – Dean parpadeó sorprendido. Su hermano acababa de hacer mutis por el foro descaradamente. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar, vamos…

Sam apoyó las manos en la encimera y dejo escapar un suspiro angustiado. Dean le odiaba. Estaba clarísimo. Su hermano le odiaba por haberle forzado en el sofá. Dios… seguro que ahora estaba ahí, sentado en el salón, pensando la mejor manera de deshacerse de él para estar con Castiel y continuar por donde lo habian dejado en el patio. Jodido plumifero sobrealimentado con ojitos de modelo…

Un fuerte empujón y un cuerpo duro y caliente pegado a su espalda le sacaron de sus pensamientos de golpe.

- ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces? – gimió cuando el mayor le saco la camiseta a tirones y le mordió en los hombros.

- Nada… es que me aburría allí solo… - Sam soltó una risa excitada mientras su hermano le desabrochaba los vaqueros sin dejar de lamerle la espalda.

- La peli no era tan mala…

- No. Mala, no. Patética, mas bien. – le bajó los pantalones de un tirón y se desabrocho los suyos. – Hay un tío… - gruñó en el oído de su hermano. A Sam se le puso la piel de gallina. - …que se ha caído antes de que sonara el disparo. Y otro… - su mano se deshizo de los boxers del pequeño y empezó a masturbarle. - …que se ha muerto dos veces…

- ¿Ah, si? No me había… - Sam se mordió el labio para no volver a gemir. - ¡Joder! No me había dado cuenta de que era tan mala…

- Sammy…

- ¿Qué? – gemido ahogado por parte de Sam, gruñido ronco por parte de Dean. El pequeño podía sentir la erección de su hermano rozándose descaradamente contra su culo.

- No hagas eso… - le gruñó el mayor, obligándole a inclinarse, pegando su pecho a la encimera y haciéndole separar las piernas, colocándose entre ellas.

- ¿El que? – Sam volvió a morderse el labio para no emitir un gemido dolorido al sentir la invasión del dedo de su hermano. Se estremeció cuando Dean se apoyo en su espalda, aplastándole, para susurrarle al oído.

- Contenerte. Quiero oírte gemir, Sammy. No sabes como me pone. – con dos dedos ya dentro de su cuerpo, Sam no necesito mas incentivos para gemir. Tres y ya lo hacia sin control. Cuando Dean sacó los dedos para reemplazarlos por su miembro, recibio una mirada asesina del pequeño que le hizo carcajearse divertido. Volvio a empujar al pequeño, haciéndole quedar cara a la encimera y entró despacio en su cuerpo, soltando un gruñido de placer al enfundarse por completo en su interior.

Dean empezó a moverse y ambos gimieron a la vez. Embistió fuerte, duro y profundo sin dejar de acariciarle y susurrarle incoherencias al oído.

Estuvieron así segundos, minutos, horas… daba igual. El tiempo dejo de tener importancia y lo único que oia era al uno gruñendo y jadeando el nombre del otro mientras terminaban.

Dean salio despacio de su hermano para no hacerle mas daño y le ayudo a darse la vuelta, mientras Sam le miro sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas.

- Joder, ahora no podre entrar más a la cocina sin ponerme cachondo. – el mayor rió y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

- Mejor. Así no entras. Porque con los destrozos que haces cada vez que intentas cocinar…

- Tarado…

- Perra…

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se estaba duchando, el agua caliente calmando zonas de su cuerpo que jamás imagino que le dolerían, aliviando un poco los mordiscos y arañazos que tenia en su espalda y que no provenían de ninguna cacería.

Estaba agotado. Lo hicieron durante toda la noche y Dean le tuvo al límite del orgasmo por horas. Ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo y no le extrañaba.

Tal vez fuera por el agotamiento por lo que no le oyó entrar al baño, sigilosamente. Dean se colo en la ducha, bajo el chorro de agua con una media sonrisa que el pequeño no vio, ya que ni le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta. Su hermano lo acorralo, dejandole pegado a la pared mientras le recorria el cuerpo con las manos, encendiendoselo.

- Dean… estoy cansado. – gimio con la poca voluntad que le quedaba. Estaba demasiado agotado como para pelear. Ironicamente, su cuerpo respondio solo. No tardo ni medio segundo en estar empalmado.

- Tranquilo, tigre, yo me hago cargo… - Sam se estremecio entero al oir el susurro del mayor, con una voz tan oscura y cargada de sexo que ni parecia suya. Las manos de Dean le masajearon la espalda, relajandole lo bastante como para que bajara la guardia. Cuando su hermano le metio dos dedos de golpe, Sam gimio tan alto que se le tuvo que oir hasta en Nebraska.

Arqueo el cuerpo, buscando mas contacto con los dedos que le penetraban y le estaban volviendo loco.

Dean le mordio en la nuca a la vez que se introdujo de una sola estocada, quedandose muy quieto en su interior. Sam intento darse la vuelta para averiguar porque su hermano no se movia pero no tuvo oportunidad. El mayor le mantuvo pegado a la pared, apoyando su peso e inmovilizandole.

- ¿Dean?

- Quedate quieto. – gruño el mayor, empezando a moverse a un ritmo lento que les hizo estremecer a ambos.

Cuando Sam se quiso tocar para aliviarse un poco, Dean le inmovilizo las manos, poniendoselas en la espalda. Un leve clic y el tacto frio del acero en sus muñecas le hizo tensarse.

- ¡Dean! ¡No seas cabron! ¿Te has traido las esposas al baño? – la risa de su hermano le acaricio cerca de su oido.

- Asi me aseguro que te estas quieto. – el mayor volvio a embestir, esta vez mas rapido y mas brusco.

Dean le estaba torturando. Seguro. Vamos… no habia otra manera de describir lo que su hermano le estaba haciendo. Ponerle asi de cachondo, que no le dejara ni tocarse y que encima el tampoco hiciera nada para aliviarle… eso era mala leche y lo demas son cuentos.

De hecho, no le toco hasta que el mayor se vio cerca de acabar. Sadico.

- Eres una mala bestia, tio. – gruño enfurruñado el pequeño mientras su hermano le enjabonaba. Se froto las muñecas, haciendo una mueca. Las tenia doloridas y arañazos de las esposas. Dean le dedico una sonrisa traviesa cuando le enjuago el pelo.

- Lo siento. Era algo que siempre quise hacer.

- Tio… ves demasiado porno.

- Sam… nunca se ve demasiado porno.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Una semana para que finalizara el hechicito y Sam ya no estaba preocupado. Estaba acojonado. Empezaba a pensar que Dean estaba en celo o le había poseído algo o el hechizo le había afectado en la cabeza, porque ya no era ni normal.

No es que se quejara de disfrutar de todo ese sexo tan genial que le estaba dando Dean, pero… joder… que no era una maquina y necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando. Por lo visto, su hermano no. Parecia el puto conejito ese de las pilas…

Salio al patio, bostezando, a buscar a Dean para la comida y le vio revisando el motor del Impala. Sam se relajo. Su hermano tenía las manos ocupadas en su nena y no podría hacerle nada. Craso error. Podia no hacerle nada, fisicamente hablando. Nadie dijo nada de verbalmente.

- ¡Ey! – Dean le miro por encima del hombro, sonriendo. Vaqueros rotos, vieja camiseta gris manchada de grasa y el pelo revuelto. Al pequeño se le seco la boca.

- ¡Ey! Te has levantado tarde. ¿No dormiste bien anoche? – Sam achico los ojos. ¿Seria cabron? La noche anterior lo dejo tan hecho polvo que esa mañana le costo horrores salir de la cama y arrastrarse a la ducha. Al menos le dejo salir de la cama esa vez…

- Dormi de fabula… cuando me dejaste dormir, claro.

- No tienes aguante, niño. – rio Dean. – Cinco polvos y estas para el arrastre. Esta juventud…

- Lo tuyo no puede ser normal, tio. ¿Seguro que el hechizo no tenia efectos secundarios? – bufo el pequeño, apoyandose en un lateral del coche. Dean volvio a meterse dentro del capo del Impala.

- Lo mio es natural, enano. Si quieres te lo demuestro…

- No, deja, deja… te creo… - la risa del mayor le llego amortiguada.

- Cobarde… - Sam se tenso.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?

- Lo que has oido. – al pequeño se le escapo un gruñido. Dean ni siquiera se molesto en sacar la cabeza del motor para insultarle. ¿Qué coño se habia creido?

- ¡Eso no me lo dices a la cara! – Lo que fuera a responderle Dean a eso quedo olvidado cuando sono su movil. El mayor lo abrio, haciendo una mueca al ver el nombre de Bobby en la pantalla. Solo esperaba que no le llamara para otra caceria…

- ¿Si? ¡Hola Bobby! ¿Qué tal por ahí? Bien, bien… aquí con la nenaza de mi hermano, ya sabes. – Sam fruncio el ceño. ¿Nenaza? ¿Nenaza? Iba a ver el gilipollas de su hermano quien era la nenaza.

El mayor arqueo una ceja cuando le vio pegarse a el, aunque siguió hablando por telefono como si nada. Lo que no pudo evitar fue que se le pusiera la carne de gallina al notar a Sam besandole en el cuello.

- Cuelga el movil. – le susurro el pequeño mordiendole el lobulo de la oreja.

- Ni de coña.

- Tu lo has querido. – Sam siguió besandole y mordiendole la garganta, a la vez que metia las manos bajo la camiseta del mayor, acariciandole el pecho y levantandosela. Dean casi no podia concentrarse en lo que Bobby le estaba diciendo.

- Aja… no, ya te lo conte. Castiel dijo que no se podia hacer nada. ¡Auch! – el mayor fulmino con la mirada al pequeño. Sam le habia mordido mas fuerte de la cuenta al oir el nombre del angel. – No… no, estoy bien. Me he pillado un dedo al apretar una bujia, no pasa nada. – se justifico, dandole una colleja al otro, que se reia por lo bajo. Tapo un segundo el microfono del movil y gruño en voz baja a su hermano. - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¡Cuelga el telefono!

- No.

- Pues no paro. – rio el pequeño, sacandole la camiseta y volviendo a besarle, ahora por los abdominales.

- Er… ¿Qué? No, Bobby. No he escuchado lo ultimo que has dicho. Si… no, no estoy distraido mirando porno, Bobby. Estoy arreglando el coche. Si, el carburador otra vez. Tengo que cambiarlo. Ya te hare una visita cuando… ¡Joder! – gimio. Sam le habia desabrochado y bajado los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Los boxers siguieron el mismo camino. - ¿Qué? No, no… es que… ¡La ostia! – se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar que se le escapara un gemido cuando su adorado hermanito, con una sonrisa pervertida, empezo a lamerle despacio. – Es que… se me ha escapado una llave inglesa dentro del motor y no alcanzo a cojerla. – tapo nuevamente el micro del telefono con la mano. - ¡Sam! ¡Para!

- No. Cuelga.

- No.

- Vale.

- ¡Hijo de…! ¡Ostia! – gruño el mayor. Sam se habia introducido su miembro entero en la boca. A Dean ya le salia la voz ligeramente aguda. – Nada, Bobby. Que aun no alcanzo la puta llave. – jadeo. – Si, me he vuelto a pillar la mano. ¡Auch! ¡Joder, Sam, que me la arrancas! Uh… no. La mano, que me he enganchado la manga de la camisa en el carburador y Sam esta intentando desengancharla. Pero, como es tan burro, casi me deja sin ella. – el pequeño solto una risa, divertido. – Si, muy cachondo el niño…

- Oh… es que estoy muy cachondo.

- ¡A callar! No, no es a ti, Bobby. ¿Qué me contabas del poltergueist ese? Ah… au… o sea, que si, muy interesante, si… joder… - el pequeño siguió lamiendo un buen rato mas hasta que ya no aguanto mas. El tambien estaba muy excitado y si Dean no le tocaba a la de ya, le iba a dar algo.

Se incorporo y le arrebato el telefono a su hermano, que trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Bobby? Si, mira. Dean te llama dentro de… digamos una hora o asi. Es que ahora tiene las manos ocupadas. Si. ¡Nos vemos! – Sam cerro el movil y lo arrojo por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Ey! ¡Mi movil, capullo!

- ¡Que le den al movil! – gruño Sam, empujandolo al interior del Impala. – Tienes cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparte ahora.

Lejos de ahí, en el desguace de Bobby, para ser mas exactos…

El viejo cazador miraba entre divertido y sorprendido el telefono, antes de colgarlo.

- Joder con el hechizo ese… que bien se lo estan pasando esos dos…

Noche de domingo. Cuatro dias para que se acabara el hechizo.

Los Winchester estaban sentados en el sofa de la salita, viendo la Ruleta de la Fortuna.

Bueno, Dean sentado, con los pies sobre la mesa y Sam tumbado, con la cabeza en el regazo del mayor. El pequeño estaba medio dormido, con los ojos casi cerrados y contestando a las preguntas del concurso con voz adormilada, mientras su hermano le acariciaba el pelo distraidamente bebiendose una cerveza.

Sam andaba ya por el septimo sueño cuando noto la mano del mayor moviendose de su cabello al cuello y de ahí al brazo, rozandole la piel con las yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Uhm? – la mano del mayor ya no estaba en su brazo, no. Estaba bajo su camiseta.

- ¿Qué haces? Quedamos que esta noche solo ver la tele y dormir.

- Aja.

- Y que mañana es el ultimo dia y seguro que el pajarraco vendra a buscarnos para que hagamos cualquier chorrada. – mano ya dentro de los pantalones del pijama, acariciando.

- No estoy haciendo nada, Sammy. – el pequeño gimio.

- ¿No? Voy a tener que pedir una orden de alejamiento. Esto ya es acoso.

- No te pongas chinche conmigo, Matlock.

- ¡No me jodas, Dean! – el mayor solto una risa y se levanto, dirigiendose a la habitación.

- Bueno… la verdad es que tenia pensado que me jodieras tu a mi esta noche. Pero si no quieres… - Sam parpadeo, viendo a su hermano desaparecer dentro del cuarto. Tardo 0`2 segundos en alcanzarle.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Sam se desperto la mañana siguiente con la ereccion del mayor buscando su entrada y su nombre convertido en un gruñido ronco y grave que le puso los vellos de punta. Pero… a Castiel le dio por aparecer justo en ese momento. Bueno… fue una aparicion muy breve. Mas que breve… Hiper breve…

Fue aparecer, ver la escenita y desaparecer todo sonrojado. A Sam le dio un ataque de risa. A Dean no le hizo tanta gracia el asunto, pero al menos asi le quedo claro que el hechizo habia terminado. Lo cual era un alivio.

Y muy divertido tambien, ya que ver al angel colorado tratando de hacer como que no habia estado acosando al Winchester durante esas tres semanas era de lo mas chistoso.

Pero como predijera Sam, Castiel vino a buscarles por cuestiones de trabajo. Un nuevo sello habia sido localizado y tenia todas las papeletas para ser el elegido por Lilith para romperlo.

Estuvieron cinco dias de caceria.

Cinco dias que pasaron prácticamente sin dormir, trabajando en proteger el sello, hablando unicamente del caso, concentrados unicamente en eso.

El esfuerzo valio la pena. Lilith acabo desistiendo y su demonio de turno derrotado. El sello permanecio intacto y los Winchester por fin le ganaron una batalla a esa perra del Infierno.

En esos cinco dias casi ni se habian mirado, mucho menos tocado y Sam echaba de menos la piel de su hermano una cosa mala.

Por eso, cuando esa noche lo vio dejarse caer en la cama como un peso muerto, no quiso aguantarse mas. Pronto estaria dormido. El ya deberia estarlo, la verdad. Habian sido cinco dias horribles y agotadores y estaban hechos polvo. Pero no podias darle a Sam Winchester el mejor sexo de su vida durante una semana, después dejarle cinco dias a pan y agua y que luego durmiera. Como que iba a ser que no, vamos.

Sam se deslizo de su cama y de un salto se coloco sobre Dean, besandole y mordiendole los labios hasta que el mayor gimio en el beso y lo profundizo.

- Sammy…

- ¿Qué? – gruño el pequeño quitandole la camiseta. Dean abrio los ojos y le miro. Iba a preguntarle que hacia si ya se habia acabado el hechizo, pero al ver la expresión de deseo y hambre en el rostro de su hermano, se callo y le beso. ¿Qué mas iba a hacer?

- Nada.

- Mejor. Porque no tengo ganas de hablar ahora precisamente.

Sam batallo con los vaqueros del mayor y los lanzo bien lejos. Cuando Dean quiso darse cuenta, estaba completamente desnudo mientras que su hermano aun conservaba los pantalones. Se incorporo para quitarselos pero Sam le dio un manotazo y le obligo a volver a tumbarse.

- Uh… ¿Sam? – el pequeño sonrio torcido.

- Quedate quieto, Dean. Y date la vuelta. – Dean no pudo evitar estremecerse al oir la voz oscurecida de su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Para que? – la expresión de Sam le daba miedo. Casi se parecia a la que puso la vez que estuvo poseido.

- Ya lo veras. – contesto el otro con un gruñido mordiendole el cuello.

Los mordiscos se fueron alternando con besos y lametones que pasaron del cuello a la nuca, de la nuca a los hombros, de los hombros a la espalda, de la espalda a…

- ¡Joder! – siseo Dean al notar la lengua del pequeño acariciando su entrada a la vez que le dilataba con dos dedos. Empezo a gemir y a retorcerse tanto, que Sam tuvo que sujetarle a la cama con la mano que tenia libre. El pequeño se separo después de un rato para librarse de sus propios pantalones. Se le estaba clavando la ereccion en los vaqueros y ya dolia de lo duro que estaba. Volvio a colocarse sobre Dean, entrando en el de una sola embestida.

Sam empezo a moverse despacio en su interior. Embestidas largas y profundas que les arrancaba gemidos de placer a ambos. La habitación de lleno de jadeos, maldiciones, susurros, gruñidos, el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando.

Dean acabo primero, el orgasmo recorriendole todo el cuerpo. Sam, medio minuto después, cayendo agotado sobre su hermano, respirando entrecortado en su cuello. Una risita del mayor le hizo moverse y rodar hasta quedar a su lado.

- ¿Dean? ¿De que te ries? – su hermano rio nuevamente y le beso.

- De nada, tio.

- ¿Estas bien?

- De puta madre, Sam. – le susurro, besandole otra vez y acariciandole la mejilla.

- Tio… que raro eres…

- Vete por ahí, perra.

- Vete tu, tarado.

Y mientras, en el Infierno… (Final cortesia de mi prima Kitiara!)

- ¿Cuántas dimensiones debo crear? ¿Cuánto he de jugar con el espacio y con el tiempo? Dime, Astaroth, ¿Cuánto? Y todo por un par de mortales.  
Lucifer estaba totalmente cabreado, eso estaba claro. Normalmente siempre estaba de mala leche, característica habitual en él, pero esta vez las demonios le habían tocado los cojones.

- Su excelencia, fue cosa de Valefor. Yo no tuve nada que ver. - Astaroth le lanzo una mirada de "chúpate esa" a su prima, que a su derecha parecía querer desaparecer de la existencia.

- ¿Por eso traes ante mí a un demonio menor? ¿A un demonio que detesta matar gente? ¿A un demonio cuyo único uso es para jugar a las cartas?  
Valefor se hizo aun más pequeñita ante la regañina de Lucifer. La demonio no estaba nada acostumbrada a verle, porque normalmente sus órdenes se las pasaban Astaroth, Leviathán y hasta Nessbiros.

Digamos que la demonio tenía una extraña Luci-alergia, porque hacia menos de doscientos años había fallado la renovación del carnet demoniaco y eso eran tan chungo, tan chungo, como para que Lucifer te despojase de todos tus poderes, te dejase la mera esencia de demonio, y te mandara por ahí a poseer mortales como… como una cualquiera.

- Lamento profundamente el comportamiento antinatural de mi prima, su alteza, pero es sangre de mi sangre y por el honor de la familia debo avalar por ella.

- Así sea, Astaroth. Pero si ella cae, caerás con ella.

- ¡Lucifer! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! - exclamó Astaroth indignada olvidando todo el rollo del protocolo.

El Gran Demonio, solo clavo sus ojos color plata en los de la chica y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Ni su largo y lacio cabello negro conseguía cubrir esos ojos de hielo.

Ambas demonios sintieron sendos escalofríos recorriéndoles las espaldas.

- Matad a los Winchester. No sé qué es lo que Lilith quiere con ellos, pero ya me empieza a mosquear. Esa mujer siempre ha sido de las de llevar la contraria en todo. En eso estoy de acuerdo con Dios, fíjate. No sirvió ni para ser la mujer de Adán. Y cuando la despide, va y me la enchufa a mí…

Lucifer ya empezaba a hablar más de la cuenta, cosa que le pasaba a menudo, cuando recordaba las presuntas afrentas que Dios le había hecho sin comerlo ni beberlo.

- Como digáis, Excelencia.

Ambas demonios hicieron una profunda reverencia y salieron del salón del trono. Apenas escucharon el retumbar de las inmensas puertas de metal en sus espaldas Astaroth intento estrangular a Valefor.

- Yo te matooooooo!!!! Te mato!!! Mira que mal rato, y todo por tu obsesión con el Wincest o como sea que lo llames. ¡Valefor!

- Hey prima, no me digas que no disfrutas viendo los videos. - empezó a decir indignada la pelirroja - Además en cada realidad alterna puedo tejemanejar la mejor manera para que se líen.

- No se tienen que liar, so… so…. ¡Aghhh! Hay que cargarse a los Winchester de una vez por todas, o Lucifer nos expulsa a la tierra.

Valefor hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la sola sugerencia.

- Tía, es que no les puedo matar…

- Pues haces por poder.

- Pero….

- ¡NI PERAS NI MANZANAS, OYES! ¡Imagínate la humillación… yo en la tierra… ósea, Leviatan se burlaría de mi durante milenios! Dios… digo, Lucifer, dame paciencia.

La demonio pelirroja frunció el ceño y adopto una postura de indignación ante la segunda reprimenda del día. Bah, con la parta que se sacaba ella vendiendo esos videos por el X-tube…

Fin!!


End file.
